Ghostly Gold/Script
Opening Dialogue (Male Corrin) (At a forest in midnight) : 'Lloyd: '''Hey, Bro. I'm beat! We can't keep doin' this! We're not strong enough! : 'Llewelyn: 'Yeah! We gotta find some other sap to pawn this off on─somebody ripped! ...Hey. Do you see what I see? : 'Lloyd: 'My fingernails need trimmin'? : 'Llewelyn: 'No, ya big dummy. Over there! A gang of brawny folk just rolled up. Look at 'em! : 'Lloyd: 'Say...do ya think they know someone who can help us? : 'Llewelyn: 'I think THEY are gonna help us. ...Hey, you! Leader of the burly people! : 'Corrin: 'I'm sorry. Are you talking to...me? : 'Llewelyn: 'Yeah, you! What's wrong?! You got gunk in your ears? : 'Corrin: 'No. ...How may I help you? : 'Lloyd: 'We look after these here ruins, and somebody's been raidin' our temple. : 'Corrin: 'This place is sacred to you? : 'Llewelyn: 'Yup. It may not look like much now. All that's left are stones. Well, stones and buried treasure. Heh heh... : 'Lloyd: 'Looters sneak in and tear up the place with their axes and shovels. : 'Corrin: 'That's terrible! I bet they're destroying all the artifacts! Excuse me for saying this, but why don't you stand guard and catch them? : 'Llewelyn: 'Us?! Not a chance. Lloyd's got a derelict consternation. : 'Corrin: 'I think you mean a "delicate constitution." : 'Llewelyn: 'Thst's what I said! He'll have nightmares for a month! : 'Corrin: 'I see. Well, I won't let a sacred place be defiled like that. My friends and I will help. : 'Lloyd: 'D'oh, thanks! You're the best. : 'Corrin: 'We'll set up a watch. : 'Llewelyn: 'Good. Oh, and they always come real late at night. You'll want to stay up 'til dawn. : 'Corrin: 'What?! All night?! : 'Llewelyn: 'Yup! Well, off to bed! Lloyd and I better get in our jammies! We'll sleep good tonight! (In the morning) : 'Corrin: '*yawn* Morning at last! I thought the sun would never come up! I know we promised to keep watch, but I'm not sure how much help we were. I didn't hear so much as a peep! What about you, Felicia? See anyone suspicious? : 'Felicia: 'Zzzzz... Zzzzz... : 'Corrin: '...Felicia? Felicia! Wake up! : 'Felicia: 'Ahhh! ...h! I mean─Lord Corrin! Can I help you? : 'Corrin: 'You didn't see anything out of the ordinary last night, did you? : 'Felicia: 'No, I didn't see anything! : 'Corrin: 'Well, I believe that...since you were ASLEEP! : 'Felicia: '...I w-was not! : 'Corrin: 'Felicia, you're a terrible liar! At least wipe the drool off your face first! ...But the truth is, I didn't see anything either. Wait! Did you hear that?! : 'Felicia: 'Someone's here! What should we do? It sounds like digging! Do you think they're after the treasure?! : 'Corrin: 'I don't know! How'd they get inside? : 'Felicia: 'They couldn't have slipped past us! We would have seen them! : 'Corrin: 'Some of us would have. *ahem* Those of us who were AWAKE! : 'Felicia: 'I told you─I didn't sleep a wink! I would've seen someone sneaking past me! : 'Corrin: 'Mmmhmm...if you say so. Well, let's have a look. Come on! : 'Felicia: 'Ok! I'm coming! (At the ruins) : 'Corrin: 'There they are! ...But th-those aren't looters. They're g-ghosts! No wonder we didn't see them! They came up through the spring. : 'Felicia: 'I can't believe ghosts would raid this temple and destroy the ruins! : 'Corrin: 'Come on! It's time for us to clean house! : 'Felicia: 'All right! Let me at 'em! It's a good thing I got all that shut-eye last night! I'm ready to go! : 'Corrin: 'I knew it! You were asleep! Well, we better hurry! The ghosts are stealing all of the treasure! We've got to get that gold back before those ghosts disappear! Opening Dialogue (Female Corrin) (At a forest in midnight) : 'Lloyd: 'Hey, Bro. I'm beat! We can't keep doin' this! We're not strong enough! : 'Llewelyn: 'Yeah! We gotta find some other sap to pawn this off on─somebody ripped! ...Hey. Do you see what I see? : 'Lloyd: 'My fingernails need trimmin'? : 'Llewelyn: 'No, ya big dummy. Over there! A gang of brawny folk just rolled up. Look at 'em! : 'Lloyd: 'Say...do ya think they know someone who can help us? : 'Llewelyn: 'I think THEY are gonna help us. ...Hey, you! Leader of the burly people! : 'Corrin: 'I'm sorry. Are you talking to...me? : 'Llewelyn: 'Yeah, you! What's wrong?! You got gunk in your ears? : 'Corrin: 'No. ...How may I help you? : 'Lloyd: 'We look after these here ruins, and somebody's been raidin' our temple. : 'Corrin: 'This place is sacred to you? : 'Llewelyn: 'Yup. It may not look like much now. All that's left are stones. Well, stones and buried treasure. Heh heh... : 'Lloyd: 'Looters sneak in and tear up the place with their axes and shovels. : 'Corrin: 'That's terrible! I bet they're destroying all the artifacts! Excuse me for asking this, but why don't you stand guard and catch them? : 'Llewelyn: 'Us?! Not a chance. Lloyd's got a derelict consternation. : 'Corrin: 'I think you mean a "delicate constitution." : 'Llewelyn: 'That's what I said! He'll have nightmares for a month! : 'Corrin: 'I see. Well, I won't let a sacred place be defiled like that. My friends and I will help. : 'Lloyd: 'D'oh, thanks! You're the best. : 'Corrin: 'We'll set up a watch. : 'Llewelyn: 'Good. Oh, and they always come real late at night. You'll want to stay up 'til dawn. : 'Corrin: 'What?! All night?! : 'Llewelyn: 'Yup! Well, off to bed! Lloyd and I better get in our jammies! We'll sleep good tonight! (In the morning) : 'Corrin: '*yawn* Morning at last! I thought the sun would never come up! I know we promised to keep watch, but I'm not sure how much help we were. I didn't hear so much as a peep! What about you, Jakob? See anyone suspicious? : 'Jakob: 'Zzzzz... Zzzzz... : 'Corrin: '...Jakob? Jakob! Wake up! : 'Jakob: 'I beg your pardon, milady. There's no need to shout. : 'Corrin: 'You were asleep! : 'Jakob: 'I most certainly was not! : 'Corrin: 'You didn't see anything out of the ordinary last night, did you? : 'Jakob: 'I did not see a soul. : 'Corrin: 'Well, I believe that...since you were ASLEEP! ...But the truth is, I didn't see anything either. Wait! Did you hear that?! : 'Jakob: 'Yes! I hear faint digging noises. Do you think someone's searching for treasure? : 'Corrin: 'I don't know! How'd they get inside? : 'Jakob: 'Well keep vigil all night! No one could have slipped past us! We would have seen them! : 'Corrin: 'Some of us would have. *ahem* Those of us who were AWAKE! : 'Jakob: 'Milady, fear you are mistaken. I did not sleep a wink! : 'Corrin: 'Mmmhmm...if you say so. Well, let's have a look. Come on! : 'Jakob: 'I'm coming, milady! (At the ruins) : 'Corrin: 'There they are! ...But th-those aren't looters. They're g-ghosts! No wonder we didn't see them! They came up through the spring. : 'Jakob: 'How troubling that ghosts would raid this temple and destroy the ruins! : 'Corrin: 'Come on! It's time for us to clean house! : 'Jakob: 'Allow me, milady. You look a bit tired. I shall defend you and these ruins! It is a good thing I snuck in that nap. : 'Corrin: 'I knew it! You were asleep! Well, we better hurry! The ghosts are stealing all of the treasure! We've got to get that gold back before those ghosts disappear! Battle Quotes Corrin Azura Felicia Jakob Silas Kaze Mozu Shura Ryoma Hinoka Takumi Sakura Saizo Kagero Azama Setsuna Hinata Oboro Hana Subaki Hayato Kaden Orochi Rinkah Yukimura Reina Scarlet Xander Camilla Leo Elise Arthur Effie Odin Niles Laslow Peri Selena Beruka Nyx Charlotte Benny Keaton Flora Gunter Izana Fuga Kana Shigure Dwyer Sophie Midori Shiro Kiragi Asugi Selkie Hisame Mitama Caeldori Rhajat Siegbert Forrest Ignatius Velouria Percy Ophelia Soleil Nina Anna Closing Dialogue (Male Corrin) : 'Corrin: 'Whew! Now that's all taken care of, we can finally head to bed. But first, we've gotta do something with all this gold! : 'Felicia: 'Whoa. Those ghosts were greedy! Well, I'm sure they won't miss a few small coins! : 'Corrin: 'Felicia, put that back! We're returning every last piece to the people guarding the ruins! : 'Felicia: 'It was worth a try. : 'Llewelyn: 'Hey, tough guys! Thanks for scaring off those looters! : 'Lloyd: 'D'oh, thanks! We owe ya one. : 'Corrin: 'No problem! I'm just glad we were able to get rid of those ghosts for you. : 'Llewelyn: 'Huh. Where'd all these round, shiny things come from? They kinda look like gold coins. : 'Corrin: 'The ghosts were stealing the treasure beneath the ruins. Now, it belongs to you. : 'Lloyd: 'Say...I've got an idea! How 'bout you take this gold as a reward? You guys stayed up all night protecting the ruins! We oughtta give you something! : 'Felicia: 'OK! That sounds great! : 'Corrin: 'I think Felicia is trying to say is, "We couldn't possibly accept this gold!" : 'Llewelyn: 'Lloyd's right. We'll be sleepin' like babies. This gold's our way of sayin' thanks. Heh... : 'Lloyd: 'Yeah. Go ahead. It's all yours. : 'Corrin: 'Wow. That's very generous of you. I feel bad... But I promise it will go to a worthy cause. We'll use it to build a better future. : 'Llewelyn: 'Just promise us, if those ghosts come back, you'll help us again. : 'Lloyd: 'We can always use someone to help us keep watch. Haha! : 'Corrin: 'I think we're done with all-nighters for a while! ...Look at the time! We've gotta run! : 'Lloyd: 'Do you think we shoulda told 'em the treasure's cursed? Last time you touched that gold, you had bad breath for a week! : 'Llewelyn: 'Nah. They'll figure it out. Heh heh... Closing Dialogue (Female Corrin) : 'Corrin: 'Whew! Now that's all taken care of, we can finally head to bed. But first, we've gotta do something with all the gold! : 'Jakob: 'Oh! That is quite a pile, isn't it? Well, no person should be burdened with such a heavy load. I'll just take a few─ : 'Corrin: 'Jakob, put that back! We're returning every last piece to the people guarding the ruins! : 'Jakob: 'Pardon me, milady. How right you are! : 'Llewelyn: 'Hey, tough guys! Thanks for scaring off those looters! : 'Lloyd: 'D'oh, thanks! We owe ya one. : 'Corrin: 'No problem! I'm just glad we were able to get rid of those ghosts for you. : 'Llewelyn: 'Huh. Where'd all these round, shiny things come from? They kinda look like gold coins. : 'Corrin: 'This is the gold we rounded up from the ghosts. They were trying to steal the treasure beneath the ruins. Now, it belongs to you. : 'Lloyd: 'Say...I've got an idea! How 'bout you take this gold as a reward? You guys stayed up all night protecting the ruins! We oughtta give you something! : 'Corrin: 'We couldn't! : 'Llewelyn: 'Lloyd's right. We don't need all this. Thanks to you, we'll be sleepin' like babies. Take this gold as our way of sayin' thanks. (Heh heh...) : 'Lloyd: 'Yeah. Go ahead. It's all yours. : 'Corrin: 'Wow. That's very generous of you. I feel bad... But I promise it will go to a worthy cause. We'll use it to build a better future. : 'Llewelyn: 'Just promise us, if those ghosts come back, you'll help us again. : 'Lloyd: 'We can always use someone to help us keep watch. Haha! : 'Corrin: 'I think we're done with all-nighters for a while! ...Look at the time! We've gotta run! : 'Lloyd: 'Do you think we shoulda told 'em the treasure's cursed? Last time you touched that gold, you had bad breath for a week! : 'Llewelyn: '''Nah. They'll figure it out. Heh heh... Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script